


Everyday is Christmas

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, idiot sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 11





	Everyday is Christmas

Sirius sat in the living room of his apartment, excited to open the present Remus had bought for him. Obviously, he had no idea what was inside and that just seemed to add to the thrill of the event. Sirius had tried to be patient and wait until Christmas morning but the curiosity was gnawing at him. Just as he was about to rip the wrapping paper to shreds, he heard the door handle click and he immediately hid the present behind his back. Remus, his boyfriend, stood before him and looked skeptical.

“Sirius, what are you doing?”

“N-nothing.” Sirius grasped the present behind his back tighter.

“What’s behind your back then? Are you hiding something?” Remus questioned further but Sirius did not respond. “You were opening presents without me, weren’t you?”

“Well, technically, it was just one present,” Sirius mumbled.

“Sirius Orion Black! It’s not even Christmas yet. I thought we were gonna show a little patience this year.”

“I personally believe we should  **treat every day like it’s Christmas** .”

“I’m not sure that applies here, Pads,” Remus said, slowly taking the present away from Sirius. “If you behave, I’ll let you pick the movie for tonight. Deal?”

“Deal.” Sirius agreed, somewhat reluctantly, as he still eyed the present Moony had taken from him.


End file.
